A variety of networks implement switching and/or routing as a means of providing an input data stream to one of several separate outputs to disseminate the input data stream to different devices on the network. Network data switching can be implemented on a variety of different types of networks, such as Ethernet networks that operate via one of a variety of different transport media (e.g., optical fiber and/or copper or a different metal conductor, such as associated with a 10GBase-KR Ethernet). Due to the high-speed transfer of data across a network and to amount of data traffic on the network, it is desirable to implement switching of an input data stream to an output of a routing device as quickly as possible. Rapid switching not only maintains high-speed data transfer, but can also substantially mitigate corruption of data (e.g., data packets) that are transmitted.